


Common Ground

by reddie_reeda



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied past/possibly eventual Jessie/Cassidy, James/Butch - Freeform, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shounen-ai, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_reeda/pseuds/reddie_reeda
Summary: After being dragged to a work function by Jessie, James finds himself coming to Butch’s aid. They talk a little. Flirt a little. Bitch about their partners a little. Could this be the start of something special?I started writing this after binge-watching old episodes of Pokemon while I was sick in bed. I miss Butch and Cassidy.Trigger warnings: A few minor mentions of homophobia/homophobia-inspired threats of violence
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Kosaburou | Butch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Common Ground

James yawned, shivering slightly as he dawdled after his two teammates. Being dragged out into the chilly hallways of the Team Rocket HQ dorms was not sitting well with him. To think, he’d been so contented only ten minutes previously, peacefully curled up under a warm blanket on their couch. Every few months, Team Rocket members were recalled to HQ for two weeks of routine training. It was full-on and exhausting, and all James wanted to do at the end of the day was recuperate. But it seemed that Jessie had a less relaxing destiny in mind for his evening.

Lost in sorrowful thought, James accidentally trod on the heel of his partner’s boot. She glared at him sharply.

“Look alive, James. We’re out to impress tonight. We can’t have you staggering around like some mindless zombie.”

“Mindless is right,” Meowth quipped.

“But Jessie,” James said. “We barely ever get any indoor down-time, and I was oh-so cosy in my pyjamas.”

“Tough.”

“But ‘Batman Returns’ is on in half an hour. I was looking forward to it. It’s so deliciously dark!”

“Stop complaining,” Jessie snapped. “I have it on good authority that on the first day of every training block, anybody who is anybody attends an evening hang-out in the common room.”

“Yeah, an' dis is a golden opportunity for us ta get in good with those anybodies,” Meowth chipped in.

“I don’t remember being invited to any hang-out,” James mused.

Jessie rolled her eyes. “It’s a common room, you dolt. It’s open to everyone. We don’t need an invitation.”

“If you say so.”

Jessie’s pace suddenly picked up as she approached a set of double doors.

“Here we are. Stand up straight and don’t do or say anything to make us look bad. In fact, don’t do or say anything, period. Let me do the talking.”

“Why is my presence required if you expect me to just stand there in silence?”

“We’re a team! How would it look if we didn’t come as a package?”

“Well, I don’t know. How _would_ it look?”

“Just follow me!”

Nerves bubbling in his chest, James stepped through the doorway after Jessie. He’d never visited the common room before, too conscious of their unpopularity to dare. Just as Jessie had predicted, it was full of their casually attired co-workers. The place was pretty huge and divided into multiple areas. The part they were currently stood in was a seated area, decorated in creams and greys. Beyond that, a similarly designed kitchen area. Furthest from the doors was a darkened games corner, filled with gaudy neon pinball machines and air hockey tables. The final and most heavily populated area was the bar, which had been decked out to look like an old-Western saloon, complete with a pool table, vintage bar stools and real wood flooring. 

While it was commendable that the company were trying to appeal to as many tastes as possible, it all looked quite tacky and overly busy to James. His favourite blue silk shirt and best jeans were wasted on this hideous place.

As he continued to take in his surroundings, James’s heart skipped when he caught sight of a familiar face near the pool table. Butch was sat on his own, nursing a lowball glass of something golden, his maroon eyes downcast and avoiding all engagement. He looked even less impressed to be here than James was.

A small involuntary smile came to James’s lips as he subtly gazed over at his broody teammate. He had been intrigued by Butch from the first time they’d met. He’d always believed himself to be the most handsome man in Team Rocket, but Butch gave him a run for his money. His face was more angular and masculine than James’s more rounded girlish features. They were both in great shape, but Butch was decidedly more athletic. His 90s-boyband-throwback hairstyle was a touch passé for James’s liking, but it certainly wasn’t egregious enough to ruin the overall package. And teal was a lovely colour on him.

The one and only time James had commented on how attractive Butch was, Jessie had smacked him upside the head and told him to forget it. As far as she was concerned, anyone associated with Cassidy was poison. So, James settled for secretly admiring the more successful Rocket from afar. 

Sort of like he was doing right now. 

Amidst his daydreaming, he vaguely heard Jessie and Meowth agree to approach the bar and get into the thick of things. He absently followed them, careful to keep his chosen eye-candy in his periphery. As they neared the bar, Jessie stopped short and growled irritably. It didn’t take long for James to realise why. He should have figured it out sooner; if Butch was there, chances are that his partner would be too.

“Well, if it isn’t Messy Jessie and her squad of screw-ups.” 

Sure enough, Cassidy stood towards the centre of the bar, holding court with a group of people that James didn’t recognise. Just as James was about to suggest that Jessie ignore any goading, Cassidy beat him to it.

“What hole did you losers crawl out of?”

“We didn’t crawl out of anything, Cassidy!” Jessie spat back. “We’ve been called back for quarterly training, same as everyone else!”

“Really? Because I heard the only reason you’re here is so that the boss can have the pleasure of firing you in person.”

“Shows what you know! We met with the boss earlier and he did no such thing!” 

“Yeah!” Meowth piped up .“An’ he only _threatened_ t’ fire us just da once durin’ da whole conversation!”

The cascade of mocking chuckles from their co-workers made James cringe. Coming here was a mistake.

“Well, doesn’t that just exemplify the difference between your level and mine, Jessie?” Cassidy sneered. “You get threatened with walking papers, while I get pep-talks on career progression. Face it; you’re on borrowed time, sweetie. I’m just surprised that you’ve lasted this long.”

“As usual, you have no idea what you’re talking about!” Jessie snapped back. “If we’re so terrible, why does the boss keep us on the payroll? Are you questioning his judgment? Do you think you know better than the boss?”

James suddenly became aware of the silence that had fallen over the room. Every pair of eyes was focused on the dispute now. And Cassidy was more than happy to put on a show.

“Please! It seems like every week, the story of your latest blunder is the talk of HQ. And I can only assume that you have pictures of the boss in a compromising position with a Ponyta. Why else would he keep you around? You certainly don’t make it worth his while. Or do you?”

“Just what are you implying?”

“I’m only pointing out the obvious, Jessie-Jess. You clearly don’t possess the skills required to sustain your position as a Team Rocket member. Perhaps the boss has found another more fitting position for you. One on your knees, for example.”

“That does it!”

Jessie lunged towards Cassidy wildly. With a swiftness he wasn’t aware he possessed, James snatched her by the upper arms and dragged her back. He nearly lost his grip as she struggled against him, Meowth doing his part by anchoring himself to one of her legs as Cassidy looked on in amusement.

“How dare you accuse me of such behaviour?” Jessie shrieked. “Especially since everyone knows you’ve had more meat in you than a steakhouse refrigerator!”

Her rival’s jaw dropped. Gasps and howls erupted from the crowd. Face dark, Cassidy advanced on Jessie, but was grabbed around the waist by Butch who had dutifully arrived on the scene.

“Don’t be stupid, Cass!” he hissed. “You know how the boss feels about in-fighting.”

“He’s right, Jessie,” James said. “The boss showed us mercy earlier. Let’s not give him cause to change his mind.”

Despite the jeering crowd egging them on, those wise words seemed to resonate with the women. Still burning with pent-up rage, they both violently wrestled out of their partners’ grasps. James and Meowth managed to keep their balance, well accustomed to Jessie’s ferocity. Butch wasn’t so lucky, tripping over his own feet and landing hard on the old-fashioned wood floor.

“Ow! Damn it!”

Cassidy spared him a brief glance over her shoulder. “You okay, Biff?”

“It’s Bu-!”

Her attention was already back on Jessie. “The boys have a point, Jess. Fighting is so uncouth. Fortunately, there is a more civilisation way for us to settle this. Pokémon battle?”

“You’re on!”

“Wonderful. Then go fetch whatever worthless untrained low-level loser Pokémon you currently have and meet me outside in the forecourt in 15 minutes.”

“I’ll show you a low-level loser! Meowth, those claws of yours had better be razor-sharp!”

“Huh?! You’re not expectin’ me ta battle, are ya?!”

Without another word, Jessie stomped off out of the room with Meowth skittering after her, voicing loud objections. James watched unmoving as the room began to swell with chatter, everyone agreeing to congregate outside to spectate. They were probably still hopeful that a catfight would break out after all. As people started filtering out of the doors, James noticed that Butch was still sat where he had fallen. He appeared to be favouring his right hand, inspecting the palm closely. Cassidy glanced down at him.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“No, thanks,” he replied harshly. “I’ve had enough of your Jessie-related psychodrama for one day.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Can I borrow your Mightyena?”

“Whatever.”

She shrugged and joined the exiting horde. The doors finally closed behind the last person, leaving just two Rockets alone together. Butch didn’t seem aware that James was still there, too caught up in looking irritated and fixating on his hand. James considered taking his leave, but Butch just looked so downtrodden. He’d clearly sustained an injury too. It didn’t feel right to just leave him there. So, he cautiously approached.

“Are you alright?”

Butch looked up at James in complete bewilderment, as if a table lamp had come to life and started talking to him. James gulped, already regretting his decision to stick around. At least up this close, he could fully appreciate how beautifully the wine-red shirt Butch was wearing matched his eyes. When Butch finally overcame his disbelief, he frowned at James.

“I’m fine. It’s just a splinter.”

James eyed the other man’s hand doubtingly. There did indeed appear to be a spelk of wood protruding from Butch’s palm, but the area was very inflamed.

“Are you sure? It’s already quite swollen up. Is it sprained? Can you move all of your fingers properly?”

“I said I’m fine!” 

Butch hastily moved to stand, struggling somewhat due to being unable to steady himself with both hands. James tried to assist him but was shrugged off.

“What are you doing? Leave me alone, loser.”

Huffing, Butch took a seat at a table a short distance away from James and continued to pluck at his palm with his fingertips. After standing back and observing the other man’s unsuccessful attempts at uprooting the splinter, James couldn’t take it anymore. He crossed the common room to the kitchen area where a first aid kit was attached to the wall above the sink. He retrieved it and brought it back to the bar. Sensing Butch’s eyes on him as he took the seat next to him, he placed the kit down on the table in front of them purposefully.

“What now?” Butch growled.

James popped open the kit and started rummaging. “Kindly stop fiddling with your hand like that.”

“I’m trying to get the splinter out, you moron!”

“I can see that, but you can’t do it with your fingers. You’ll only push it further in.” He tossed a pack of sterile wipes over to Butch. “Now clean your hands and we’ll see about getting it out properly.”

His tone leaving no room for argument, James continued to root through the kit to find the equipment he needed. To his surprise, Butch picked up the wipes and did as instructed. By the time he’d finished wiping his hands clean, James had some sterile tweezers ready to go. He held out his hand to Butch.

“Okay, let me see.”

Butch gave him a withering look. “You seriously think I can’t do this myself?”

“As dexterously as I can? Doubtful. I happen to have perfect hand-eye coordination. So… gimme!”

Again, James gestured for the other man to give him his hand. With a resigned sigh, Butch presented his palm. Gently as possible, James started fishing around with the tweezers, aiming to get a good grip on the splinter. It appeared to be in quite deep and was rather painful, if the number of times Butch flinched and winced was anything to go by. James shot him a reassuring smile.

“Nearly there.”

“Hope so,” Butch said, teeth gritted.

“Come on now. Surely a tough guy like you isn’t bothered by this insignificant little prick.”

Butch choked out a laugh despite himself, which James found delightful. True to his word, it was mere seconds later when James managed to liberate the bothersome spelk. It was surprisingly large, about three quarters of an inch in length, and Butch’s hand immediately started to bleed. James held the offending object up to his eye level.

“Hmm. Less of a splinter, more of a tree trunk.” He extended the tweezers towards Butch, smiling playfully. “Souvenir?”

“No, thanks,” Butch deadpanned.

“Very well.” James set the tweezers aside, returning his attention to Butch’s palm. “Looks like that was all of it, so let’s get this cleaned and dressed, then maybe get some ice for the swelling.”

Butch didn’t object as James set about cleaning his wound with some antiseptic. He seemed a lot less tense now that he’d realised that James was only trying to help.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked suddenly.

“Infections aren’t a good look on anyone, Butch.”

Hearing James say his name properly lifting his mood, Butch chuckled lightly. “No. I mean, why have you ditched out on cheerleading for your partner in favour of playing doctor with me?”

James sucked in a breath, trying not to blush at Butch’s choice of phrasing.

“Jessie can handle herself. And you looked hurt. I know we’re not on the best of terms, but I just wouldn’t have felt right about leaving a wounded teammate behind.”

“Cassidy sure felt right about it.” Butch muttered.

“For what it’s worth, Jessie would have done the same if it were me. I feel we may be in the same boat, you and I.”

“As in we both have partners who can be deranged callous over-bearing nightmares?”

“A suitably succinct assessment of our situation, to be sure!” James said brightly. “Take this very evening as a prime example. Jessie does have her saving graces, as both a companion and a colleague. But she tends to become so hyper-fixated on bolstering her professional profile that she’ll readily rope me into attending social gatherings I have no interest in attending.”

Butch nodded in enthusiastic commiseration. “Tell me about it! I didn’t wanna come down to this dump tonight either. But Cassidy always insists on dragging me along so we can ‘mingle’. Except _we_ don’t mingle. _She_ mingles. I sit in the corner, on my own, in silence, until she decides she’s done schmoozing with the senior members. Did you know that some of those dudes are ex-mob? What the hell am I supposed to say to people like that? ‘Really, you used to oversee drug rings and kill people for a living? Cool. Me? Oh, I just ran away from home at fourteen after my asshole father found a copy of Dreamboys magazine under my mattress and threatened to kill me’. Not sure they’d be able to relate.”

Rant over, he lowered his eyes and winced a little, as if only just realising what he’d revealed to the other man. James knew that uncertain look all too well.

“Which issue of Dreamboys was it?”

Butch looked up warily. “Thirty.”

“Ooh, the ‘Twinks & Their Torsos’ special! I remember it well!” James noticed the other man visibly relax at this revelation. “I’m sure it won’t make you feel any better to hear this, but my parents weren’t exactly thrilled with my burgeoning sexuality either.”

“Did they throw your shit out into the street and chase you to the bus depot with a baseball bat?”

James frowned sympathetically. “Not quite. They did try to marry me off at the ripe old age of ten though. To a domineering shrew of a woman who, on reflection, is quite possibly related to me somehow.”

Butch cringed. “Gross. I guess it’s cool that we can relate on something though.”

“Hmm. I’m just sorry that it had to be something so very grim.”

“Maybe there are other things we can relate on instead.”

“Well, I think we can both agree that this place is dreadful.” James gestured to the room around them. “The appalling décor alone is repugnant beyond words.”

“Yeah, it sucks here. Always packed full of people. The last thing I want to subject myself to at the end of a busy day. Cassidy says I’m anti-social, but I’m just happier in my room relaxing, watching ‘Rambo’ or something.”

“Me too.”

“Really?” Butch arched an eyebrow, amused. “ _You_ like action movies?”

“Well, why would I not?” James replied cheerfully. “Strapping sweaty shirtless men, brandishing guns and uttering puns? What’s not to like?”

Butch laughed. “I suppose, when you put it like that…”

Tossing a cotton ball aside, James examined his handiwork. The wound was perfectly clean now, and the bleeding had subsided. He went back to rummaging in the first aid kit.

“Nearly done, I think. We just need to apply a dressing.”

“Cool. Thanks, James.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s the least I can do, considering our history.”

“You mean all the times you dopes screwed up our plans or got us thrown in jail?” 

James froze. “Um… yes.”

After a tense few seconds, Butch shrugged passively. “I’m not keeping count, but I think we’re probably even-steven in that department by now. Besides, Cass has assured me that you could be a good ally to us. If you weren’t being influenced otherwise.”

Thoughtfully toying with some butterfly stitches, James found he couldn’t really argue that point. Not when there had been numerous occasions where he’d been quite ready to aid his other teammates and succeed for once, only to yield to Jessie’s insistence on sabotaging them instead.

“Cassidy has actually asked me to join forces with you both on a few occasions.”

“You tempted?”

“I’ve considered it, I’ll admit. I’ve never been sure how serious she is though. It seems like she only says it to annoy Jessie.”

“Oh, she’d enjoy seeing you ditch Jessie for us, that’s for sure. But I also think she generally likes the idea of having two hot guys at her disposal.”

“Can’t say I blame her,” James quipped, a little bubble of joy bursting in his heart when Butch actually giggled! “How about you? How would you feel if I were to agree to said change of professional scenery?”

Butch observed James silently for a moment, clearly mulling over what to say. The scrutinising gaze he was caught under made James feel rather nervous. He wished he could hear what was going on in the other man’s mind.

“I wouldn’t object.” Butch said evenly. “You seem loyal, eager. A bit ditzy, maybe, but I can deal with that. And yeah, your track record kinda sucks, but it’s not like you don’t try. Could be that you just need someone who knows what they’re doing to steer you right.”

“And you could do that?”

With a devilish smile, Butch locked eyes with James purposefully.

“I think I could handle you appropriately.”

Every drop of fluid in James’s mouth seemed to evaporate in an instant. He swallowed thickly, desperately trying to will the colour away from his face. A nervous giggle erupted from his throat as he tore his eyes away from Butch’s, returning his focus to the injured hand.

“Well, well!” he choked out. “I wasn’t prepared for such a glowing performance appraisal.”

“You’re welcome,” came the teasing response. “And since we’re appraising, how do you think you’d like having me as a partner?”

In case Butch’s meaning wasn’t clear, it became crystal when his fingers closed gently around James’s, his thumb lightly tracing over James’s knuckles. James was sure he felt his heart stutter in his chest. He had chills. He felt positively feverish. All from having his fingers squeezed! This beautiful man, with his silly boyband hair, was going to kill him! Lovely burgundy eyes continued to study him as he struggled to remember how to speak.

“Umm! Well, I err… I suppose I’d have to get to know you a little better before I could answer that question. I think I’d like it though. To get to know you better, I mean! It would be my pleasure, I’m sure! You seem very… cool?”

Face burning hot, James wondered whether it was be any less undignified for him to just hurl himself through the nearest window. Clearly intrigued by the other man’s flustered reaction, Butch mercifully released James’s fingers and allowed him to continue dressing his wound. He smirked, not unkindly.

“Yeah, you seem pretty cool too. It’s not like we’d have even had an issue with each other in the first place, if not for the girls and their...whatever it is they’ve got going on.”

James sighed, grateful for the respite the change of subject offered as his heartrate returned to normal. “I don’t suppose Cassidy has told you exactly why they dislike each other so much?”

“Nope. Just that they were close once, had some kind of falling out, and shit went south from there. I’ve asked for details, but she’s pretty cagey.”

“Yes, Jessie’s always very vague too. She usually just mutters something about jealousy, then gives me the brush-off.”

“D’ya ever think that maybe they were… ya know?”

James nearly dropped the roll of micropore tape he’d been tinkering with. It had never crossed his mind that there could be a skeleton of that fashion in his partner’s closet.

“I’d like to think that Jessie would have told me if that were the case, but… I suppose, potentially?”

Butch shrugged. “It would definitely explain a lot. Cass seems pretty preoccupied with her. Always talks about her.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! _‘I can’t stand that Jessie. I’m so much better than her. Jessie never would have thought up a plan this ingenious, I’m so much smarter. Jessie is so jealous that the boss likes me better.’_ Drives me nuts!”

“Sounds familiar. The ladies doth protest too much, methinks.”

“That’s what I’m thinking! In fact, just a few weeks ago, Cassidy started ranting about Jessie out of the blue. It was way too early in the morning to be listening to that mess, so I kinda lost it and said, ‘Look, we haven’t even seen the girl in months. Why is she taking up so much of your headspace? You’re like a bitter ex. D’ya wanna screw her or something?’ You know what she said?”

“What?”

“Absolutely nothing. I thought she’d at least get mad and throw a shoe at me, but she just went quiet for a few minutes then changed the subject.”

“Hmm, curious. It’s probably not a bad idea though. Them, working out their issues in the bedroom. Alleviating some of that underlying tension.”

“Sounds like fun.”

James grinned at Butch’s mischievous tone. “More fun than fighting, that’s for sure.”

A comfortable silence fell over them as James finished securing a bandage around Butch’s hand. As soon as he was done tucking in the loose ends, he looked up into Butch’s handsome face and something came over him. Without breaking eye contact, he delicately lifted Butch’s wrapped palm to his face and pressed a soft kiss to the centre. To his delight, although Butch tried to appear unaffected, his face was clearly flushed.

“You’re all done,” James said softly.

“I see that,” Butch replied, voice similarly soft. “You gonna give me back my hand now?”

Heart racing again, James glanced down at where Butch’s hand was still cradled in his. He gently closed his fingers around it, finding Butch’s pulse and marvelling at how closely it matched his own.

“I’d rather not, actually. I’ve grown quite attached to it.”

“Okay,” Butch chuckled, a little breathless. “Although that does mean that if I head back to my room, you’ll have to come with me.”

“I suppose it does.”

The pair gazed at each other a moment longer before James felt fingers squeezing around his. Butch nodded towards the exit, rising from his seat and pulling James up with him. Hands still joined, the two men hastily left the common room to salvage the cosy evening in they’d so desperately wanted.


End file.
